In today's digital age, users are bombarded with content and advertising, and users have many different options for accessing content of particular interest to them. Purveyors of goods and services have taken notice that users may be more responsive to customized marketing directed to users' interests rather than to generic information on sales. For example, if a user purchases goods through a web site retailer, the retailer may send emails to the user describing other goods or services that are related to the previously purchased goods or services because the retailer knows they may be of interest to the user.
Despite retailers taking notice of the benefits of customizing marketing, online retailers typically do not provide customized web sites for users. For example, companies often have web sites whereby users can learn more about products and services being offered for sale, and often users may purchase the products and services through the web sites. However, every user generally sees the same web sites, despite the interests of each specific user. Thus, a user may not spend the time to read through all the information on a web site to find the information or sale items that are of interest to the user, which may result in lost sales.